


Fall

by rapid_apathy



Category: Mononoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapid_apathy/pseuds/rapid_apathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your red string begins to unravel, you have to go after it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> These two pushed Abed and Annie out of the way for a bit after hearing two particular Moonlit Sailor songs. They've got that falling type feeling. I've often had this vision of Kayo and Kusuriuri falling off a cliff with that cinematography slowed down dramatic reaching thing. Oh my lovely otp, I miss you. Sorry I tossed you off a cliff.
> 
> A little bit of a dark fic.

 

You think I wouldn't come for you?

With each surge the water rolls up over his mouth. Cold liquid flood his ears. His arm wrapped around her waist. He spits water. You think so little of me.

But the village.  
What of it.  
Everything is destroyed isn't it.

Laying his head back with his face barely above the blackness, he looks up his eyes focusing above the water carved rocks piled below the cliff forty feet above. White capped fluid sheets crash and fall over them. The smoke saturates the air, flame reflects against it billowing. An upsurge envelopes him to his face. A pale mask striped with red floating the surface. He raises his head back up. Spits water. Yes, it is.

The water swells again. He lifts his jaw up. You think it's a choice.  
Between you and them.  
You would let all those people die?

Water whelms. Their bodies submerge lower with each surge. Cloth anchors. His leg is broken. Pushing her further up his body he breathes in harsh air through his teeth, his neck stretching up to the sky. Her cheek to his forehead. The water surges. Cold liquid salt tows. He spits water.

Flames and black smoke pyre the sky. You think so little of me.

 


End file.
